yuragisoufandomcom-20200214-history
Three Big Families
Three Big Families (御三家 Gosanke) is the name of three famous families with amazing spiritual power and abilities who aimed to unify every spiritual being under their own banner. These clans consists of the Yatahagane, Yoinozaka and Tenko. Overview Each family appears to have their respective main strengths and techniques. The Tenko is a family of mediums possessed by Youko which they can harness to extraordinary levels. Their specialty also surrounds using techniques and spells, particularly ones that allow them to create their own universal space. The Yoinozaka is a family of Oni who're the descendants of Shuten-dōji where they can become stronger by consuming alcohol. Their bodies can also convert all forms of food into pure energy. The Yatahagane is a family that consists entirely of pure humans with high spiritual power who learned to harness secret techniques that make them comparable to Gods. They can pass on those techniques from parent to child or master to disciple. All three families also have their respective supports. The Tenko are supported by the Easter region, the Western region for the Yoinozaka, and the Yatahagane has the support of a dark agency called the Kuroe Agency which is connected throughout Japan (like the Chuuma Ninjas). History Although the exact origins of each family is unknown, the Three Big Families have been in a three way deadlock for over thousands of years. They each controlled an area in Japan, keeping the yokai and Evil Spirits in check, while also keeping tabs on each other. When Byakuei Tenko, the founder of the Tenko Family, created a dark force known as Garandou which devoured many souls, it destroyed the last of the Yatahagane. This tipped the balance of power between the remaining two families which started a war between them. Their conflict was soon put to halt when Kogarashi, the successor of the Yatahagane, arrived and put a stop to one of their army's battles. The Yuragi-sou ends up in conflict with Makyouin Ouga, the 6th Generation Yatahagane, who tried to eliminate Yuuna which eventually lead to a battle with Byakuei Tenko. After the battle and defeat of Byakuei Tenko and the official passing of Makyouin Ouga, the Yoinozaka made their move by first attempting to take Sagiri Ameno and then planning to eliminate the rest of the Yuragi-sou residents when they were weakened from their previous battle. Their plans, however, failed with the combined efforts of the Yuragi-sou residents and Chuuma Ninjas. The Yoinozaka, specifically Yoinozaka Jounosuke, attempts to seal Kogarashi's spiritual abilities during a Fuyuzora and friend's school trip, but thanks to a warning from Miyazaki Chisaki's dream, this plan failed. The current head of the Tenko, Nadare Tenko eventually takes action where he attempts to eliminate the Yuragi Inn (specifically Fuyuzora Kogarashi) to re-ignite the war between the west and east regions. Yoinozaka Jounosuke attempts to stop him, with his clan's respective selfish intentions, but fails. The Yuragi sou residents were weakened by the Tenko by turning them young with a fountain of youth. The scheme is later revealed to be under the orders of the former heads of the Tenko who use Nadare as their proxy. Nadare Tenko was eventually defeated by Kogarashi who then offers the current head his assistance in persuading the former leaders in stopping their plans to eliminate Fuyuzora Kogarashi. Through everyone's efforts, Nadare was able to persuade the leaders by showing how beneficial Kogarashi is to them and that they simply need to be as strong as him. Membership The Big Three *'Yatahagane' **Ouga Makyouin (6th Yatahagane) ***Kogarashi Fuyuzora (7th Yatahagane and Ouga's apprentice and successor ) *'Yoinozaka' **Yoinozaka Jounosuke (The Current Head) ***Yoinozaka Shakuhito **Arahabaki Nonko *'Tenko' **Byakuei Tenko (Founder) **Mahoro Tenko ***Tenko Genryuusai Clones (1-6th) ***Yuuna Yunohara (7th Tenko Genryuusai) ** Nadare Tenko (Current Head) ***Riria Haojiro (Underling) ***Asaka Kishi (Underling) ** Unnamed Kuroe Agent (distant relative) Branches *'Western Forces (branch of Yoinozaka)' **Hiougi Estate ***Hiougi Garuuda ***Hiougi Karura ***Matora Mikogami ***Suzutsuki * Eastern Forces (branch of Tenko) ** Katsuragi Family *** Katsuragi Miria *** Unamed Father * Kuroe Agency (branch of Yatahagane) ** Two unnamed Kuroe Agents Trivia * A respective member of each family, Fuyuzora Kograshi (Yatahagane), Yunohana Yuuna (Tenko), and Arahabaki Nonko (Yoinozaka) reside in the Yuragi-sou. * Although the Three Families are considered very powerful, there exist various independent individuals and groups like the Ryuuma Clan and Cat Gods. Category:Families Category:Groups